


Monster in the Moonlight

by MysticAssassin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Food for the starving man, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rated M for Kanda's occasional foul mouth, Tykan, Vampires, dgmrarepair, rarepair2020, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Kanda had not drank blood in a while, and stumbles upon his next victim in an alleyway. Under the moonlight, Tyki offers a proposal- "I can give you my blood...in exhange for your company." The deal seems simple enough, and Kanda thinks it would be stupid to let the chance go by...but the encounter leaves Kanda wondering who the real monster actually is.Written for DGMrarepair week.Oct 26th - Creature Feature
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Monster in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Tykan is my dirty little rarepair secret. hahaha  
> I've been wanting to write something for them for a while, and this week is the perfet chance to, especially since I actually managed to get some fics done for the pair. 
> 
> My fellow shippers, please enjoy~ <3

The air itself felt heavy, stifling what little air was left trapped inside his lungs. Each step was harder to take than the last. Kanda's body hurt. There was no central point to the pain, it simply existed everywhere and nowhere.

His breaths were harsh and rasped. His fingers trembled as his hand lifted to his chest, willing the air inside it. A torrid of rain fell around him, plastering the loose stands of his hair to his skin and clothes. The inky tresses glistened and swirled about him as if to trap him within himself.

 _This was it. This was how he died_. The words jangled inside his skull, beating around without consent of thought. But the thought didn't scare him, instead, they brought with them an odd sense of peace. He would finally be able to think about what lay in the afterlife, and if there truly was one, he would soon know.

He rounded a corner, and a shudder took hold of his body. He could see his pupils dilate in the drops of water that fell from the sky.

Copper. It was rank, and stifling just like the breaths that tried to leave him...but it was also life. The thing that beat within a body, that made a heart pump with each passing second.

Blood.

And lots of it.

Whether Kanda wanted to stop or not, his body carried him forward as if it was being pulled by the very scent that permeated the air. A depreciating smirk tried to lift the corner of his lips, he was a dog being led by its nose.

When he rounded another corner, he barked out a bitter laugh.

There stood a man who looked up at the sound of Kanda's voice, his eyes widened in surprise. He held a handkerchief in one hand as he wiped off the other, its pristine white stained red in blood. But it was not his own. Beside him, laid unconscious on the dirty ground was a man whose face was covered in blood.

Kanda had found the source of the putrid smell. Lucky for the man on the ground, Kanda would not partake in scrapes. The blood pumping through his veins would continue to do so. Unfortunately for the man, who had clearly rendered the other unconscious, he was standing proud and tall and clearly in good health- and most importantly he was not dirty and on the floor, so Kanda would take him.

"Haha, sorry for the unsightly mess. I assure you it's not what it looks like." He was saying in a deep, rich honeyed voice, but Kanda didn't care.

In seconds the man was pressed against the alley wall with Kanda's hand wrapped tight around his throat.

Kanda's lips parted revealing his extended canines. He saw his reflection in the man's eyes, the way they darkened to a colour reminiscent to what Kanda would soon be stealing from his veins. He leant forward to bite into the man's neck...

...and he laughed.

Kanda stopped, startled by the rumbling of the man's laughter. He pulled away an inch or two, his hand still securely in place, and studied the person before him.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kanda said. His own voice sounding as if he was the one with a hand around his neck.

"I was just thinking. We both seem to be rather unlucky." The man struggled to bring his words to his lips.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the words spoken. He wasn't sure how he could be seen as unlucky in the man's eyes, but at least the stranger was aware of his own misfortune. "Che. At least you know what situation you're in."

The man barked out another fit of laughter, and Kanda added a few more inches of distance.

"No. You seem to be mistaken. I mean my horrible luck of almost being robbed in an alleyway. And the way you look like you desperately need a drink."

Kanda's hand slipped. "What the fuck?"

"Hmm?" The man rubbed at his neck and tilted his head in question.

"Don't you see what situation you're in right now, dumbass?"

"You mean having a beauty such as yourself practically fall into my lap? Yes, my luck is changing."

Kanda took a step back, trying to assess the situation. He was beginning to think that he had rushed into his current predicament too hastily. The man before him was clearly insane.

"How about that drink?"

But then again, Kanda had no reason to care what mental state the man was in. It was a free meal, and he would drain him, putting him out of his misery.

A scathing smirk finally lifted the corner of Kanda's lips. "Sure."

That was the only warning that the man had before Kanda once more rushed forward to pin him to the wall. Except, it did not go as smoothly as he had anticipated. The man seemed to sidestep, dodge, and phase through Kanda's attack all at once.

Kanda found himself pushed up against the wall, the stranger gazing down at him. In their new position the moon's light caught in the man's eyes and Kanda once more found himself shuddering. The stranger's eyes shimmered in an unnatural shade of gold, it was molten in its intensity.

"Who the hell are you?"

The danger in the man's eyes faded as they widened. "How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Tyki Mikk. Call me Tyki."

Kanda blinked up at him, the name rang no bells for him, not that he had expected it to.

"And what do I call you?"

Kanda grit his teeth. He didn't expect to give his name, he was meant to kill the man so long ago, but now in their current predicament, he reconsidered.

"Kanda." He spat the name out grudgingly.

"I'm sure you must have another name as well?" Tyki asked. He waited for a moment, and the moment passed in silence. It was clear that Kanda would give no more than he already had. Tyki sighed and continued, "You're a nightwalker aren't you?"

Kanda's eyes widened next, and his body stiffened involuntarily before he could relax it again.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." Tyki soothed.

"Tsk! What _could_ you do?" Kanda's words were bitting, but they lacked any real threat with him pressed against the wall by Tyki.

"Let's make a deal."

"Fuck you."

"Don't be rash. You need that drink don't you, my pissy little blood sucker?"

"Don't call me that. And what the hell do you want?"

Tyki brightened at Kanda's response. At least he was willing to listen. "A simple trade. I can give you some of my blood."

"And what the hell do you get out of it?"

"Me?" Tyki asked innocently. "Your company." His lips twitched momentarily before a small smile appeared.

"What?"

"I've never met someone like you before. Humans are terribly curious creatures, dear Kanda. You get my blood, and I get you."

A shiver travelled the length of Kanda's spine. There was something unnerving in the way the moonlight hit Tyki's eyes.

"What makes you think I won't bleed you dry?"

"You'd be dumb to." Tyki's voice was unreadable.

A growl crawled its way through Kanda's stomach, up his throat, and escaped through his lips. But it held none of the venom and danger and warning it was meant to. He was weakened, he had not had blood for a while now, and it was affecting him. He felt more prey than predator in the moment which was ridiculous. And as much as Tyki's words bothered him and made him want to rip through the man's neck with the simple pleasure that he _could_ , what he said had made sense. It would be useful if he had a constant supply of blood when he needed or wanted it. A warm, replenishing body worth.

Kanda licked his lips. He swallowed thickly as his eyes focused on the jugular vein pumping and pulsing in Tyki's tanned neck.

Tyki smiled. He covered his neck, and Kanda blinked, coming out of the trance he had unwittingly fallen into.

"What if you taste like shit?"

"Oh my. We don't all taste the same then? But do you have the luxury of being picky?"

"Che."

Tyki used the hand that previously covered his neck to undo the top buttons of his shirt, giving more access to his neck.

"Why don't you sample the goods then?" The minute he let go of Kanda he sprang off the wall and pushed Tyki up against it, his mouth buried in the crook of his neck. Kanda's lips parted and his canines brushed the skin of Tyki's neck before plunging into it.

Tyki shivered at the contact, and his arms reached out to wrap around Kanda's slender frame, pulling their bodies together. Their bodies met in several places as their chests lay flush against one another, and Tyki's thigh slotted between Kanda's. As Kanda drank Tyki's blood, tiny, wet slurping sounds echoed in the quiet of the alleyway. After a moment Tyki ran one of his hands up the expanse of Kanda's back, his fingers tangling in the fine hairs at the base of Kanda's skull before slowly carding them through the near butt length tresses.

Tyki groaned as copious amounts of blood rapidly left his body. He leant his head back against the brick wall, on the verge of feeling light-headed. His mind began to wonder if Kanda would truly try to kill him, before Kanda finally pulled away looking as if he was the one light headed. His cheeks had a warm glow about them as if all the blood he had just drank had gathered there. His eyes glazed in a blood haze trance and made him appear docile. His hair stuck to his face and shoulders from the rain that fell around them. His lips slack, stayed parted, a trail of blood bleeding down his jawline.

He was beautiful.

"Do we have a deal?" Tyki fought the smile that threatened to take over his face.

At his words, Kanda soon recovered from his daze, and he made a face whilst glaring half-heartedly at Tyki. "You taste like shit."

And Tyki didn't bother to hide the smile anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a chance I may add a part two to this. Still playing with the idea. For now it is a stand alone. ^^


End file.
